Duo Therapy
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Chase and Thirteen go to therapy together because they've both killed.  At first, it seemed like a good idea.  Now, they're starting to know each other's dirty, dark secrets.  And during it all, they develop a special relationship with one another.
1. Week 1

**THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT. I DON'T KNOW YET, THOUGH, I'LL HAVE TO SEE WHERE IT'S GOING. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chase was the one who had suggested therapy. Of course, they'd both tried it individually at different points in their lives, but had given up after one session. It just wasn't their thing. Thirteen only agreed to it because 1.), she felt bad for Chase and 2.), it was a good excuse to go without telling anyone she actually needed it. Not to mention, she got to spend more time with Chase.

"Robert Chase and… _Thirteen_." The doctor called.

"You wrote Thirteen? Really?" Thirteen asked. Chase was the one who had signed them in.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm used to calling you Thirteen." Chase said. Once the two were situated in the airy, bronze-colored room, the doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. John Neal. You can call me John." Dr. Neal said.

"Robert Chase." Chase shook his hand.

"Remy Hadley." Thirteen said, copying Chase's gesture.

"Why does it say Thirteen on the sign in sheet?" John asked, flipping through the charts.

"It's a long story. He signed us in." Thirteen said, pointing at Chase.

"That was a little immature, don't you think?" Chase asked.

"If you want immature, meet House." Thirteen replied.

"I believe I already have." Chase said. The two laughed. John just looked confused.

"Our boss." Thirteen explained.

"Ok, then. So, why are you both here?" John asked.

"You're bound to patient confidentiality, right?" Chase asked.

"Yes." John assured.

"Great. Uh, we both killed someone." Chase said.

"Oh, dear. Alright, why?"

"I killed him because he was going to murder hundreds of thousands of innocent people." Chase said.

"Justifiable." John said. "And you?" He asked, looking at Thirteen.

"Chase, do I really have to do this?" She whispered.

"Yes." Chase answered.

"My, uh, brother was dying of Huntington's. He was in the late stages, and it was really bad. He was having convulsions and couldn't think clearly. Anyway, I euthanized him. He asked me to." Thirteen explained.

"I guess that's justifiable." John said.

"Wait, so he's your older brother?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Thirteen said. "I honestly think we should be here about House than us. I mean, he's pretty traumatic. I have nightmares." Thirteen joked.

"Would you please stop joking and all that? This is kind of serious." Chase said.

"It's not my fault that I don't like talking about how I killed my brother."

"Who else knows?" John asked.

"Only Foreman. He's our colleague. Well, about me, anyway. And probably House." Chase said.

"Yeah, definitely House. He has a sixth sense." Thirteen agreed.

"Your turn." Chase smiled.

"House knows." Thirteen said.

"_House_ knows! Why hasn't he terrorized you in front of us? How come I only found out yesterday when I was making sure you didn't accidentally killed your friend, and no one else knows? House would've had a field day with _that_ one." Chase asked, very confused.

"Chase, I was crying." Thirteen said softly.

"When did that ever stop him from doing that to Cameron? I mean, you don't know her very well, but she cried a lot. That never stopped him from harassing her." Chase said.

"Because I don't cry in front of people. He knew that it really bothered me. Yes, he was a complete jerk before he knew who and why I did it. When he picked me up from jail, at the restaurant, I told him I killed somebody. Then at the potato gun contest, he figured out that I had a brother, and… He just said some stuff. But once we were in the woods, after he found me, he knew just how bad it was. He may seem like a complete jerk, but he knows when to stop." Thirteen explained.

"You two are close?" John asked.

"Me and Chase?"

"Yes." John nodded.

"Well… We've known each other for a while now. I guess you could say we're friends." Thirteen said.

"She called me to help her fugitive friend. That lead to a fistfight." Chase said.

"It wasn't really a fistfight. You threw me across the room." Thirteen said.

"You made me move you! I told you to move." Chase defended.

"No, you said, 'I'm going to move you.' Then you threw me across the room." Thirteen said.

"You shoved me. And then you punched me. Multiple times."

"Still, you threw me across the room."

"Your fist collided with me. That is the definition of a fistfight." Chase said.

"Ok, fine, it was a fistfight." Thirteen sighed.

"I don't even know what you were thinking. I was just going to pick you up and place you to the side, but instead you decide to incite a fight. I mean, I probably weigh 75% more than you. And you're tiny." Chase said.

"I made a promise to my friend. I keep my promises." Thirteen folded her arms.

"I know that." Chase said.

"You two clearly have some things of your own to work out." John said.

"Believe me, I like her and all, but she can be hard to deal with at times." Chase said.

"Well, I like you, too. Except for when you decide it's best to forcefully move me and do exactly what I tell you not to do. You really don't listen to people." Thirteen said.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. I'll see you next week." John said, rushing them out the door.

**OK, I LIKE IT. IT'S GOING TO BE A MULTI-CHAPTER! YAY! LOL.**


	2. Week 2

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**THE RESERVED READER: AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE CORRECTION. I'LL FIX IT ONCE I ADD THIS CHAPTER.**_

**MY FAVORITE PART: DO I OWN HOUSE? NOPE. BIG SURPRISE THERE.**

Chase waited outside Thirteen's apartment patiently. Last week had gone relatively well, except for the fact that the doctor shooed them out after 10 minutes. They had gotten a discount, though. He was just about to page her when she walked out the door.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay." Chase smiled back.

"What do you think he's going to interrogate us on today?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know." Chase chuckled. "Probably get to know us more."

"I think we made a great first impression last week." Thirteen said.

"Definitely." Chase agreed. He noticed how Thirteen actually had a great sense of humor, one he never really got to see unless she was using it to harass House or, occasionally, Foreman. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, until they pulled up to the tan building. This time, Thirteen signed them in, making sure to write REMY HADLEY, AKA _THIRTEEN_. Chase looked at it, and laughed.

"What?"

"Was it really necessary to write 'aka Thirteen'?" He asked.

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who signed me in as Thirteen. I'm just making sure they know who I am." Thirteen defended.

"So let me get this straight. You did every possible thing you could to make sure your colleagues didn't even know your surname, to make sure we didn't know who you are, and yet, you just go and let a _psychologist_ know your name? I mean, _we're_ not the ones poking around in your head." Chase said.

"House is better than any psychologist." Thirteen mumbled.

"I agree, he has a sixth sense. Ok, I actually can't argue. I'm not even sure what I'm thinking. Unless you meant House is better to talk to…" Chase said, rambling on about nonsense.

"If you listened to what I said _last_ week…" Thirteen said.

"Oh, _yeah_! I remember. Sorry, I'm a little slow today. House woke me up at 3:30." Chase explained.

"What for?" Thirteen asked.

"To know the difference between pink and maroon." Chase said.

"What _is_ the difference?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is that what you told House?" She asked in disbelief.

"I said pink is for girls." Chase answered. "I said what would make him happy!" Chase added quickly.

"Robert and Remy!" John called.

"I can't tell you how weird it is not to hear 'Chase and Thirteen." Chase said once they were all seated.

"Do you prefer being called Chase?" John asked.

"Not necessarily. It's just, whenever I'm with her, we're at work, where I'm called Chase and she's Thirteen." Chase explained.

"Why are you 'Thirteen'?"

"I told you last week it's complicated." Thirteen said.

"Do you not want to be here?" John asked at her response.

"I don't really like talking about myself, or emotions, so not really." Thirteen responded.

"Thirteen, if you don't want to be here, you don't have to." Chase said.

"No, I said I would. It's fine." She said.

"It sounds to me, now don't take this the wrong way," John said, "That you're pretending that you don't want to be here. You may not care either way, but you feel as though you have to pretend you hate it."

"Why would I do that?" Thirteen asked, shifting in her seat.

"Do I really have to answer that?" John asked, giving her 'the look'.

"He reminds me of House. So, I'm gonna go… It's my weekend off, I don't want to spend it with a House act-alike." Thirteen said, getting up.

"This is your problem, Remy." John said.

"I don't have a problem." Thirteen snapped.

"Thirteen, maybe you should just stay. You know, just until you get over, you know, stuff." Chase suggested.

"I just said I don't have a problem. I'm fine." Thirteen said, preparing to yank the door open.

"You have all of these walls around you. Now, I don't know what's happened to you, but there _is_ something wrong. You're going to live the rest of your life miserable until you get help." John said. He had no idea that Thirteen has Huntington's. At his last sentence, Thirteen wanted to cry. This whole big mess was just getting to be too much; her dying, her killing her brother. But she wouldn't let herself. She could feel Chase's concerned look, waiting for her response, knowing what that sentence meant to her. She could feel him wanting to yell at John, but knowing that if he told him, she would most likely punch him.

"Fine. I'll stay." Thirteen sighed.

"I'm happy you made that decision, Remy." John said.

"But _only_ if you stop calling me Remy." Thirteen said.

"Then what do I call you?" John asked.

"Thirteen." Both colleagues said in unison.

"Ok." John said. "So, Robert, how do you feel about killing someone?" John asked.

"Could you call me Chase?" John nodded. "Thanks. It broke up my marriage. I feel horrible, but I know I saved millions. I mean, I changed the course of _history_." Chase said.

"Do you still struggle with your decision?"

"No. I know what I did, and why. I don't like the fact that I took a life, but in my mind, it was justified. I feel like a monster, though. How could _anyone_ justify taking a life?" Chase asked. Thirteen looked at her hands, not wanting to see Chase's face, knowing he regretted the words.. "Uh, sorry." Chase mumbled.

"I also need you to stop worrying about me. Pretend this was 2 or 3 years ago, okay? Would you be worried about hurting me?" Thirteen asked.

"Well, that was before we learned about, you know, _It_." Chase said.

"You both seem to be sidestepping something very important in your life." John said, nodding towards Thirteen.

"We'll get there at some point." Thirteen said.

"I'm sorry, Thirteen. I just, I know you hate getting upset, and I don't want to make you get upset cause I don't want you to hate me, and…" Chase was rambling again.

"I'm _fine_, Chase. Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." Thirteen replied. John let them talk it out. He now knew that they cared for each other as friends, perhaps Chase even more. The only way they'd talk is if they got their time to argue and discuss to themselves.

"Ok." Chase said.

"You done?" John asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Chase said. Thirteen wasn't going to apologize to the man. She was still mad at him for, even though he didn't know what he was saying, practically making her stay.

"It's no problem. I'm just making sure you two have had ample time to talk." John said.

"We done?" Chase asked, turning to Thirteen.

"Yup." She replied.

"Ok. So, you feel guilty for taking _someone's_ life, but not necessarily that particular man's." John said.

"Exactly." Chase said, feeling so much better knowing someone could finally make sense of what he couldn't. "The man was so horrible my ex-wife, well, you probably won't understand it, but Cameron wanted to kill him. She almost did, actually. She stopped at the last second."

"_Cameron_ wanted to kill someone! I don't see that happening." Thirteen laughed at the thought of the mellow woman wanting to kill someone. Or hating said person so much that she'd want to kill him.

"That's how bad he was." Chase said.

"So Cameron isn't as innocent as anyone thinks." Thirteen smirked.

"Now that I think about it, she's a lot like you." Chase said.

"You are officially losing your mind. We are _nothing _alike." Thirteen said.

"She did crystal meth once." Chase said. Thirteen glared at him. "Oops." He mumbled.

"That's one thing." Thirteen said, deciding that John knowing she did drugs wasn't _that_ bad, or revealing.

"She didn't mind House." Chase added. "Okay, so maybe not entirely like you, but still like you."

"You both seem to enjoy dodging the questions asked." John observed.

"I just have a short attention span." Chase said.

"That you do." Thirteen smirked.

"How do _you_ feel about killing someone?" John asked, turning the tables on Thirteen.

"I don't mind the fact that I took a life. But my brother? I know I saved him from a lot of pain." Thirteen said.

"But how do you_ feel_?" John asked.

"Chase, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Thirteen asked, rubbing her temples.

"Because I'm irresistible?" Chase suggested.

"You wish." Thirteen said. "I don't know how I feel. Because honestly, I don't deal with emotions and feelings too well, so I ignore them until they go away." Thirteen said to John.

"I think that's part of the problem. But there's this bigger thing in your life, something that obviously effects you. It's tied to your brother's death. I also know that you do, in fact, deal with emotions and such very well, however, not in the healthiest of ways. You just push them to the side and deal. We need to get to the root of the problem before we can even begin to deal with your brother's death." John said.

"I thought we were dealing with the fact that I killed him?" Thirteen asked.

"We are. But you're not bothered by your killing him, you're bothered by him being dead." John said. _If only you knew_, Thirteen thought.

"Uh, can we be done for today, John?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, sure. Can I talk to you for a moment, Chase?" John asked.

"I'll go get the car." Thirteen volunteered. Chase threw her the keys. John waited until she exited the building until he asked,

"Why did you want to end the session?"

"Because if you push her over the edge, make her cry, I promise you she'll never come back." Chase said.

"How do you know this?"

"I've worked with Thirteen for a long time. She's probably the strongest person I've ever met, and she hates being seen as weak. I don't want to say too much, because I don't want to be next on her hit list, but she's dealing with a lot. You really don't understand what she's going through, what she's _been_ through, and… There are maybe 2 things that can make her cry. You're grilling her on both of them, even though you don't know what one of them is. We might actually have a shot at helping her, but if she cries in here, she's going to leave, and I don't think I'll be able to help her." Chase explained. After a few moments, John said,

"I get what you're saying, and it makes complete, total sense. The only problem is that in order to help her, I think she's going to need to talk about it. Her reluctance to talk about it might signify that she'll lose it if she talks about it." John said.

"_Or_ it could signify that she is just an extremely, obsessively private person." Chase said.

"It could." John nodded. A few minutes later, Chase was in the car.

"Are you guys done talking about me?" Thirteen asked.

"You're paranoid. We weren't talking about you. He just wanted to know who I killed. You're the one who volunteered to leave." Chase lied. It hurt him to lie to her, but he knew it was for the best.

**SO, I THINK THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. YIKES. WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	3. Week 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS SURPRISED BY HOW LONG LAST CHAPTER WAS! I GUESS I JUST HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

This week, it was Thirteen's turn to pick up Chase. Unlike her, Chase was sitting on a wooden bench in front of his apartment, all ready to go.

"Hey." He said, smiling as he got in the car.

"I was just thinking; what happens if House finds out?" Thirteen asked.

"I'm sure he'll mock us about being together." Chase replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, _Chase and Thirteen are seeing a shrink together!_." Thirteen said, using House's signature voice.

"Or that." Chase chuckled. This week, they decided to sign themselves in, instead of one signing for both. Thirteen took a seat next to Chase.

"Who did you sign in as?" Chase asked.

"Thirteen." She replied.

"We're certainly memorable."

"That we are." Thirteen agreed. "I assume you wrote _Chase_?"

"No, I wrote _Robert Chase_." Chase said. "Because I'm an adult."

"Are you accusing me of being immature?" Thirteen asked.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that I don't go by a number." Chase replied.

"Chase and Thirteen!" John yelled. The two trudged over to his office, taking their usual seats. Then Thirteen got up and laid on the couch.

"Comfy?" Chase asked.

"Yep."

"How have you been?" John asked.

"Pretty good." Chase replied.

"Amazing." Thirteen said sarcastically.

"She's a little grumpy today." Chase said.

"I am not!" She yelled.

"Shall we get on with the session?" John asked. "Alright. So last week, we learned a lot. Have you guys been thinking about it?"

"I've been busy. But yes, a little." Chase said.

"Yes." Thirteen said.

"Really?" John asked hopefully.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"Yes, actually. I expected you to lie and say you haven't thought about it." John answered.

"I'm trying to cooperative, okay? Just don't call me out on it."

"At least you're not fighting it." John smiled. "This week, I want to know why you both decided to become doctors." John said.

"My dad was a doctor." Chase said.

"It's complicated." Thirteen answered.

"Not really." Chase said.

"Oh, it's the big secret. I really think that in order to get anywhere, I'll need to know what it is." John said.

"Chase…" Thirteen whined, looking for him to dodge the question.

"You told Masters when she was giving you an LP. And you told her your name right off the bat. She's creepier than him." Chase said.

"You weren't really much help."

"There really isn't an excuse to not tell him other than you're just being stubborn." Chase shrugged.

"But _Chase_…" Thirteen whined again.

"If you won't, then I will." Chase declared.

"Fine." Thirteen crossed her arms. "I have Huntington's Disease, and my brother did, until I killed him. In case you don't know what it is, it means I'm dying."

**CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW YOU'RE MAD. SORRY J**


	4. Week 4

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE CLIFFHANGER WAS, IT WAS **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE JOHN'S REACTION. HA, IT DIDN'T WORK OUT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Right after telling John her big secret, Thirteen bolted. Sighing, Chase followed, knowing full well she'd take his car if it came down to it. John gave him a sympathetic smile.

Chase thought of that as he pulled up to her apartment, knowing it would be at least a little awkward. He and Thirteen hadn't spoken since he dropped her off, and to say she was furious with him, would be an understatement. She almost immediately walked out the door, unlike the last time he picked her up.

"Hi." He chirped, hoping she'd just forget about last week. When he didn't get a response, he said, "That case was hard."

"Just drive." She snapped. Sighing, Chase put the car in gear.

As he pulled into their parking space (it wasn't really their's, he just liked to call it that), he turned to her. "We should probably at least work this out a _little_ before we talk to John." Chase said. Thirteen threw the door open, then slammed it closed behind her with more force than necessary.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled. Once in the office, Chase checked the sign-in sheet. She had only signed herself in. Sighing, he signed himself in. He looked around for his sidekick, finding her sitting in a corner, as far away from people as possible. Deciding not to push it, he took a seat where they typically sat. John opened the door, automatically looking where Chase sat, a perplexed look on his face.

"Where's Thirteen?" He asked, worried that she bailed. _Again_.

"Over there." Chase answered, nodding toward the corner. Rolling her eyes, Thirteen got up and walked into the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you guys having problems?" John asked. "You usually seem like such great friends."

"We're having a… disagreement." Chase said.

"House already thinks you knocked me up." Thirteen said.

"How did he get _that_ idea?" Chase asked.

"It might've been the fact that I threw an eraser at you yesterday." Thirteen said sarcastically.

"Among other things…" Chase muttered.

"Hey! You deserved it!"

"A knife? You could've killed me!" The room fell silent. "I'd uh, apologize for my wording, but you told me not to." Chase mumbled.

"I know." Thirteen said, almost in a whisper. "Chase, I'm sorry I've been horrible to you." She said, her voice louder and more confident.

"We're even now, I guess. I did throw you across the room…" Chase joked. For the first time, he saw a genuine smile cross Thirteen's face.

"You shoved me, not threw me." She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Either way, you went across the room."

"I went about 7 feet, if that even."

"The only reason you stopped was because you connected with the couch. Why can't you just accept that we're even!" He lost his temper. A few years ago, it was cute the way she'd argue the simplest point. But now it turned into an everyday occurrence, and started to get frustrating. Chase raked his hands threw his hair. "Ok. Maybe we should just take another week to cool off."

"No." She said. "You're a great person. I want to be friends with you."

"Ditto." Chase smiled.

"Now that that's worked out, we should probably figure out why you were mad at Chase." John said. "But, before we do, I was thinking about something last night. You both prefer to be called what you are at work. Either that's where you're most comfortable -I doubt it, based on the stories you've told of your boss- or that's who you _want_ to be. Is that idea valid?"

"Sure." Chase shrugged.

"I hate therapy." Thirteen said.

"I think we need to get past the walls before we can even begin to help you." John said, looking at her pointedly.

"Yeah, well, that's something that's gonna take a while." She said.

"Trust issues." John said, nodding knowingly.

"If I have to talk about stuff, I don't think Chase can be here." Thirteen said.

"What?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"You're great, and I appreciate everything you've done, all your effort, but if my whole life story has to come out, I can't have you here." Thirteen said, her green eyes pleading. Then she lost it. "Every time I try to let my guard down, it bites me in the butt. After my mom died, I tried to get closer with my dad. It was pretty good until I was 18 and he killed himself. Apparently the knowledge that his son was dying was too much. I talk to my brother, then he asks me to kill him. I befriend Kutner, he kills himself. So, no, I can't let you be here." Thirteen rambled, her voice shaking and tears threatening to fall. Awkwardly, Chase moved his chair closer to her, not sure if giving her a hug would be appropriate or not.

"It sounds to me like you're trying to protect those around you. It would explain your extreme guilt over your brother, and your hesitance towards letting people in." John said.

"That makes sense. Remember, a few years ago, you said the reason you don't want to get in a real relationship is so that your lover won't have to watch you die, be left with the burden." Chase said.

"Let's me done for today, alright?"

"You're a genius." Chase said, shaking his hand on the way out.

"Was it that hard?" John whispered to Thirteen, who only nodded, since she was too busy trying to compose herself.

They were almost to her apartment, so Chase felt safe enough to ask her the question.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Thirteen…"

"Don't."

"Remember what he said about being who we want to be at work?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"I-I like who you are not at work." He said. "Just wanted to let you know."

As Thirteen let herself into her apartment, she couldn't help but smile at his words.

**A BIT OF ROMANCE AT THE END? ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY? LOL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THIRTEEN'S DAD. I DON'T THINK THEY'VE TOLD US. IF I'M WRONG, THEN JUST GO WITH IT.**


	5. Week 5

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Thirteen waited for Chase outside his apartment, watching all the cars go by. Finally, Chase came out.

"I was thinking…" She said as he got in the car. "Wanna go out for drinks after?"

"Sure." Chase replied happily. As they walked into the office, Chase stopped short.

"What?" She asked.

"House is here." Chase whispered.

"Chase, Thirteen! What are you doing here?" House yelled happily. Thirteen groaned.

"More like what are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"My leg's been bothering me lately." House answered.

"It always bothers you, House." Chase said.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" House insisted.

"Well, we're in a shrink's office…" Thirteen said.

"I mean what for? I thought you were smart." House said.

"Don't annoy me." Thirteen said, plopping herself down in a chair across from him. Chase sat next to her.

"Who are you seeing?"

"John." House replied.

"What time?" Thirteen asked, looking at Chase with a scared look in her eyes.

"5 minutes from now." House shrugged.

"Maybe we should just reschedule." Thirteen suggested.

"Chase, Thirteen, and Greg." John called.

"Just. Be. Quiet." Chase and Thirteen said in unison.

"How's it going? Any more knife throwing?" John asked.

"Is there anyway we can get him out of here?" Chase asked.

"No, sorry." John said.

"Who threw knives?" House asked, brightening.

"Her." Chase pointed at Thirteen.

"That could kill someone." House quipped.

"What, no jokes about us going to therapy?" Thirteen asked, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"I'm working on it." House said.

"Why are you even here? And don't say your leg." Chase said.

"You know that Lucas guy? Well, I had him dig up some stuff on you guys, and he found out about the therapy. I'm just curious." House explained.

"Greg, if you aren't here for any other reason than to harass them, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." John said kindly.

"What if I sit in the back and be really good? I'll take a nap." House suggested.

"Out!" Thirteen yelled.

"But…"

"If Cuddy's looking for you, then hide at my house." She said.

"Good idea." House agreed.

"And _don't_ go through any drawers or cabinets. You can order in if you sit at the kitchen table." Thirteen said.

"Fine." House pouted, then left.

"He's your boss, I'm assuming…"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Chase said.

"Quite a character." John said.

"You should see him when he has something on Taub." Thirteen said.

"And he is…?"

"A colleague." Chase said.

"I see. So, how have you been feeling?"

"My only regret about doing what I did is that I lost my marriage because of it." Chase said.

"It was going downhill anyway." Thirteen mumbled.

"Hey! Alison and I were very happy, thank you very much." Chase said.

"First you were friends with benefits, then you actually started a relationship because she was doped up on crystal meth. Of course, killing someone didn't help, but it was gonna happen eventually. You didn't even really know he'd die. You could've been right about the diagnosis." Thirteen argued.

"Yeah, you're right." Chase agreed after a moment.

"Of course I am." Thirteen smiled.

"And how have you been feeling?" John turned his gaze towards Thirteen.

"I already knew all those things. It just made me actually think about it. I got a headache that night." Thirteen replied.

"Thinking is good for the brain." Chase said.

"Be quiet." Thirteen smirked.

"But have you confronted the issue?" John asked.

"The issue is that I'm dying."

"So your trust issues and hesitance to befriend people is connected to you dying." John observed.

"House is a better shrink." She said.

"But he's so cruel." Chase whined.

"Blunt is better than genuine." Thirteen said.

"Uh, not really." Chase said.

"Anyway, can we assume your problems are because of the Huntington's?" John asked.

"I guess so." Thirteen shrugged.

"Ok. So maybe we need to start talking about your brother's death, and move on to the Huntington's." John suggested.

"I think I'm good. Chase?"

"Thirteen… You really should work this out." Chase said.

"I'm fine." She declared.

"We've been over this." Chase said sternly.

"And you're not my mother." Thirteen retorted.

"I know that. But I care." Chase said.

"I think I've had enough for today." She said.

"Ok. See you next week." John smiled. A

As the two stepped out in the bright, sunny air they quickly scanned to make sure House wasn't around.

"He's gonna do something crazy one of these days." Thirteen shook her head.

"He already _is_ doing something crazy. He's alive." Chase quipped.

"True. Well, wanna go to McDonald's or something?" She asked.

"Sure." Chase replied. "How about we take a walk?" He suggested.

"Ok." The two walked down to a nearby pond, then sat on the bench.

"Do you really want to do this? Go to therapy and stuff?" Chase asked.

"It's not my favorite thing to do. But Chase, I've dealt with the whole Huntington's thing. I still wish I wasn't dying, but… I'm okay. These past couple weeks have been amazing, Chase, really." She said.

"So, you're not going to therapy anymore?"

"I don't feel like I need it. But I can still come for you, if you want." She said.

"I don't think I need it, either." Chase replied.

"So…"

"I still want to spend time with you, though." Chase said.

"We can go to a bar after we finish a case." She suggested.

"Brilliant idea. Two tired doctors go into a bar and get drunk. _Great_ idea."

"I like getting drunk." She shrugged.

"Only you…" Chase laughed. They sat like that for a few minutes, with nothing but the birds chirping. Slowly, the leaned in and kissed.

**TBC…**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. YOU CAN EXPECT **_**DUO DRINKING **_**SOMETIME TONIGHT, PROBABLY.**


End file.
